


On a Metro Train

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 8 years later, Complete, F/M, Fan - Freeform, Picture, Post-Canon, Set right before 'Operation: Propose', Tokyo Metro, actress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: When on their way for a date, the fairly new couple of Nagisa and Kayano meet a fan...





	On a Metro Train

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Megumiai30 here, with a Nagikae series. I thought since Kayano is an actress, she might get recognized right? So, after remembering a story where an oridinary person, after recognizing an actress, took a photo of her and uploaded it on her Instagram and the actress returned the favor, I figured I write a story about Kayano and Nagisa in the same situation on the way to a date! Hope you enjoy it, peace with you.

On a Metro Train  
  
‘This stop is Kunugigaoka. Kunugigaoka. The doors are on your right…’ The announcement from the metro’s PA system came out as the train opened its doors and the steady flow of people came in. Among them was a newly minted couple. They had dated each other for about 10 months now, but had known each other for eight years, ever since the girlfriend had fixed her boyfriend’s long hair back then into pigtails when she had transferred to his school, and when their lives had changed for the better, thanks to a certain octopus teacher.  
  
But that’s not the story here. The story here is that those two were going on a date, and in spite of the girlfriend’s fame, they were going by the Tokyo metro to Shinjukugyoen.  
  
The couple giggled as they got on. They were holding hands with each other, and Kayano took advantage of her boyfriend’s taller height that he’d gained recently by leaning on his shoulder while his back was against a pillar next to the door. They were leaning against such a pillar when they realized that there were no empty seats after they had offered the seats they had found to an elderly couple who commented that they looked absolutely lovely together and that they should just marry.  
  
Nagisa chuckled while blushing, “I hope that we can soon…”  
  
The elderly man chuckled in return. “Good luck lad!”  
  
Kayano blushed, what did he mean by ‘soon’? When she tried to address the matter, he motioned for her to be quiet since there were people all around them and they were pushing their luck as it is.  
  
“Say, Ak- I mean Kayano,” He corrected himself. They agreed that he use the name Kayano when they were in public, for the masses knew about her real name.  
  
“Yeah?” She asked, looking up at him.  
  
He leaned closer, “Why aren’t you in disguise? What if you get caught on the train with, you know, me?”  
  
“What about it?” She asked in return.  
  
“Well, won’t your career be ruined by a scandal? Like, won’t something like this be on the tabloids: ‘Mase Haruna with a mysterious man on the metro? A friend? Or… Her partner in a forbidden relationship…?’ “  
  
She scoffed, “Those tabloid reporters are obsessive over scoops, and as a result, they can be lie producing factories. A nuisance. Don’t worry about it. I mean, I’m used to all of that crap… pardon my language, Shiota-sensei.” She bowed her head slightly with a small smile.  
  
He mock scolded her as he was wagging his finger, “Now, now Miss Kayano, you know better to use more appropriate language than that. After all, your Modern Japanese grades were outstanding this time around.”  
  
She giggled, “But I really don’t care if I’m caught with you. If it’s you, I’ll just announce that I have a wonderful boyfriend whom I love so much, I’ll marry him at the front door of my house if I had to.” She smiled at him cutely, with that shining smile she reserved only for him. No one else had a chance to look at that smile: The world and even the members of their dear class 3-E didn’t get a glimpse of the smile that she was giving him.  
  
He slightly looked down on her with serious eyes, “Really?”  
  
She nodded as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “Really,” And she took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
He, in turn, kissed her forehead in return, “Thanks Kayano…”  
  
“No, Nagisa, it’s me who should be thankful…But you know, you could’ve caught on to my feelings a little earlier…” She puffed her cheeks.  
  
He chuckled sheepishly, “Sorry…” He drifted to his thoughts. He had yet to tell her about his exploits when it came to dating. The exploit being that he dated Nakamura Rio for a little bit until they broke it off after he just couldn’t get himself to kiss her when she asked him to.  
  
“..Nagisa….Nagisa….Nagisa!” He was brought back to reality when his girlfriend shook him and called his name.  
  
“Yeah?” He answered a little fast for her taste.  
  
“Are you alright?” She stared at him in a way that made him feel a little more intimidated. But he recovered and after shutting down the curtains of his eyes so he portrayed no emotion at all, answered in a fake smile, “Of course, why?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know. You looked like you were out of this world, so I was worried.” She pointed out casually.  
  
Inwardly he thought, ‘When should I tell her about that?? Or would it be too awkward…?’  
  
After the matter was dropped, they fell into casual conversation with each other: They talked about the weather, their workplaces as a teacher and in Kayano’s case she used the code they invented to talk about her woes as an actress. They also talked about how some of their friends were doing, such as how Maehara and Okano were expecting their first child, or how Karma and Okuda were on their honeymoon to South Korea, and how Sugino and Kanzaki were doing as husband and wife.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, there was a certain young woman who was watching the young couple closely thinking, ‘Oh my gosh! Isn’t that Mase Haruna??? Why isn’t anyone approaching her? Isn’t it that obvious?” She scoffed at that last remark. Really, wasn’t it obvious to everyone on the train that a hotshot famous actress was taking a train to Shinjuku with them?! Well, no. You’d be surprised how people can be oblivious to the very obvious. Even the most simple thing in the world, something that you just have to believe gets overlooked by humans, and this was one of them. People couldn’t believe that Mase Haruna was on the same train as them. But she did, and so thought before she acted.  
  
She began to ask herself, ‘But who is that handsome guy next to her? Her boyfriend??? No, no, I heard that she didn’t have a boyfriend eleven months ago… But he looks so hot…I wish I could have a boyfriend like him…If he really is her boyfriend…’ She sighed. The young woman’s ventures when it came to dating haven’t been so good lately and she looked at them with envy until an idea popped into her head. Carefully, she took out her smartphone that had an apple as a logo and took a picture of the unsuspecting couple.  
  
Snap!  
  
The camera shutter went off a little too loud, startling the couple. They panicked as they began to search with much speed the source of the sound. It was expected of them: They had spent the last year of junior high as assassins.  
  
Finally, before Nagisa could make a scene, Kayano had caught the culprit, who seemed to be engrossed in her smartphone. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, and she took out her phone…  
  
Nagisa whispered, “Akari, what are you doing?”  
  
She smiled mischievously, “You’ll see.”  
  
She opened her Instagram app to see a special notification….Bingo.  
  
A picture that had Nagisa and Kayano laughing, enjoying each other had appeared with her tagged with the caption: _‘Saw Mase Haruna-san with her hot boyfriend(?) Not sure if it really was her boyfriend, but if it was, wish u well XP_  
_ P.S: Sorry if I offended you guys, but u 2 looked adorable, and i couldn’t believe that you were on the metro train XD.’_  
  
Kayano thanked that this fan had the etiquette of covering Nagisa’s face(Since he’s just an ordinary person, not famous in any way), and apologizing if she caused trouble for them. It seemed to her that those kinds of fans were really rare nowadays.  
  
Then a moment later, the fan was startled when she found that she was tagged in a photo that Mase Haruna had just uploaded. It showed a girl whose eyes were visible while she was trying to focus on her smartphone. The caption read,_ ‘Gotcha! Thanks, and yes he’s my boyfriend. He looks really hot, right? ;D’_  
  
The startled fan looked up to see the couple waving their hands with a smile and getting off. She giggled a little and waved back.  
  
The next day, the tabloids went wild with a special scoop. _‘Mase Haruna admits to a fan who took a picture of her and her boyfriend that she, in fact, has a boyfriend! Said actress was to be reported to be on the metro with her so-called ‘ikemen’ boyfriend.’_  
  
When the two of them had read the news, they laughed. It seemed that their secret was out for the world to see, but that didn’t mean anything new. It simply meant that they couldn’t go out in public for a date for a little bit and it was worth it: On Nagisa’s television stand was a beautiful picture of them on a date in Shinjukukyoen that they took yesterday, the nature and the culture of humans creating a beautiful background that went along so beautifully with the couple.

**Author's Note:**

> -Shinjukugyoen- A park, garden in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Also the setting for the animated movie, "Garden of Words".


End file.
